The present invention relates generally to a seat construction, and more particularly to a seat of the type having a backrest member that can be tilted with reference to the seat member. The invention is suitable especially, but not exclusively, for use with seats of automotive vehicles.
It is already known to provide automobile seats with fittings which permit the backrest member of the seat to be tilted forwardly or rearwardly with respect to the seat member. Fittings of this type must meet various requirements, some of which are contradictory. On the one hand, such fittings must be absolutely reliable in operation, and must have great strength and durability even under exceptionally high stresses and under disadvantageous operating conditions where they will receive, as a general rule, little or no attention or maintenance. On the other hand, they must be inexpensive to produce and should be small so as to require only a minimum of space.
The prior-art fittings of this type do not meet all of these requirements, or not to the necessary extent, because they require a great number of components which must cooperate with one another. This means not only unacceptable susceptibility to malfunction, but also rather bulky constructions. Moreover, if these many components are to cooperate with one another properly, the components must be manufactured to very precise tolerances which in turn increases the manufacturing expense.